


It's Always A Good Time (Chrobin Celebration Day 2)

by Voidpurrmina



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chrobin Week, Fluff, M/M, chrobin celebration, honestly kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25590322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidpurrmina/pseuds/Voidpurrmina
Summary: Chrom and Grima enjoy a day out on the town.
Relationships: Chrom/Gimurei | Grima/My Unit | Reflet | Robin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	It's Always A Good Time (Chrobin Celebration Day 2)

**Author's Note:**

> urhgrhiugr we back at it again with another one that just barely fits the theme. it's a modern au this time. it's hard to tell if i took this seriously but i swear i did. just a little. 
> 
> title comes from owl city's Good Time because i couldn't think of a better one, really.

A day out on the town, Chrom proposed to a Grima that had gotten so bored of the house he was literally making DIY Roombas. 

Even more impressive, considering the Plegian had never programmed a day in his life and they seemed to work just fine. He was on his fifth Roomba, this time trying to make it yell obscenities whenever it bumped into an object. 

Chrom doesn’t need anymore Roombas, especially after his highly-destructive boyfriend taped a knife to one (hardly a fun experience for him, though Grima was laughing his ass off. Until he got nicked on the ankle too, that is. After that, he stabbed the Roomba with its own knife and scrapped it. A tragic story of betrayal, truly a Shakespearean tale). 

So a day exploring Ylisstol it is, then.

The two get in Chrom’s car (as opposed to letting Grima ride his motorcycle. It’s not that he’s bad at driving. In fact, he’s rather adept at it! It’s just that his style is… reckless. Just barely within the laws of the land. Saying he’s on thin ice is an understatement. He’s walking on water.) and set off for whatever adventure awaits them in the always bustling capital of Ylisse. 

It’s nothing much at first, just a lot of walking around, but the first attraction that catches both of their attention - the aquarium - is what really started the journey. 

Chrom found himself rather fascinated by all the turtles and even Grima found interest in the schools of silvery fish for a while. Nothing can hold Grima’s attention for long, however, because he practically dragged Chrom out of his serene fish watching session and across the street to an escape room.

Both of them had researched escape rooms a whopping total of one time as a passing, fleeting thought and never touched on it again, but then seemed like the perfect time to be dumb and spontaneous (Though, being honest, they're always dumb and spontaneous. Idiocy and spontaneity are why Grima has a collection of those little worm on a string toys. Idiocy and spontaneity are why Chrom has an actual sword in his closet. Idiocy and spontaneity are why both of them know the proper steps of hiding a body and yet nobody can prove whether they've put those skills into action or not).

Potential murder aside, they pick a room, sign the waivers, and wait about an hour and 15 minutes because neither of them reserved a room, seeing as the decision to run across the street to the building was completely thoughtless and impulsive, a move that required exactly zero brain cells. So they spent their time productively. That was a lie. They just stared at their phones, giggling lowly or exhaling a breath through their nose as they sent Tumblr memes to each other. 

Yeah, productively. 

Several stupid text posts later, they're finally ready to go into the escape room and it only just then hit Chrom that he and Grima share one half of a brain cell and probably wouldn't be any good at puzzle solving. Though it was very much too late to express his concerns seeing as the timer already started and dear Naga, he hoped the people watching them brought popcorn because this might as well be one of those comedies that are an absolute dumpster fire but you can't take your eyes off of them. 

They started off terribly. Nearly a quarter of their hour was already up and they only had a handful of clues and no ideas. 18 minutes in and Grima started really thinking. He really is a genius when he tries, running around the room and muttering and every so often he would give Chrom a rundown of where they stood (despite the fact that it went through one ear and out the other. Chrom was super lost in the sauce). 

30 minutes in. Grima and Chrom were making good time. By now, both of them had really gotten into the zone. It was fun, in a sort of anxiety-inducing, every-second-i’m-wasting-is-a-second-closer-to-all-encompassing-failure kind of way.

15 minutes left. They were so close. Chrom could feel it. Grima single-handedly gave off enough nervous tension to fill the room. A bit stifling, sure, but the Plegian always tended to take things like this a tad too seriously. Once he has his sights on a task he gets tunnel vision. It had happened before, it was nothing new. 

Three minutes left. They need one 4-number code to open the safe with the key out of the room. The telltale twitches of Grima’s fingers and his furrowed brows told Chrom that he was nervous, more so than usual. He was wracking his brain for answers.

Two minutes. Chrom had already given up, but he wasn’t about to tell that to Grima. After all, he was invested and hadn’t broken stride even once. Who was he to ruin the fun? He watched with curiosity as Grima punched in a code only for the safe to beep back that it was incorrect. The Plegian let out a growl. His general anxiousness was finally boiling over into irritation. 

58 seconds. Grima kept trying, attempts more reckless, and yet coming back wrong every time. 40, 39, 38. Grima closed his eyes for what felt like one second but when he opened them again there was 20, 19, 18 seconds on the clock. Dammit. 

10, 9, 8. Grima spent the rest of his time scowling at the safe like it would help or something. 3, 2, 1. Time’s up. 

The staff came in and showed them the correct code. It wasn't very visible to anyone else, but Chrom knew that hurt his pride a lot. The couple exited the room and then the building, The Ylissean on the lookout for something that would help his boyfriend feel better. 

They settled in a park, soaking in the midday sun and silently making fun of the people doing yoga there. It didn’t make Grima feel completely better, but it did bring that bastard-like smile that Chrom had grown to love onto his face. His eyes narrowed as the cheeky grin grew on his face after Chrom made a few fleeting jokes that didn’t go unnoticed. The blue-haired man smiled a little too, not because he thought the people doing yoga were fucking idiots, but because he made his boyfriend happy. If Grima could read his thoughts he’d be calling him a stupid sap and y’know what? Chrom’s okay with that. Probably because there’s no room for argument on that. He’s a stupid, sappy idiot of a person. But he’s Grima’s idiot, and the Plegian would be lying if he said that he wasn’t a bit of a romantic either so they’re both guilty here. 

The sun eventually lowered and the sky blended into warmer colors, and they both agreed that they should probably get home. The two walked down the streets of Ylisstol, mostly satisfied with the day, but Chrom saw one more place out of the corner of his eye that he wanted to go to before they left. A relatively popular sweet shop mostly famous for its ice cream.

Chrom had a lot of fond memories in that particular shop. His mother would take him and his sisters to get ice cream every Sunday afternoon. It was one of the more enjoyable parts of his childhood. He walked inside with Grima at his side and his boyfriend almost immediately went  _ rigid  _ before doing a full-body shiver. 

“So sweet…” he heard Grima mutter. It made him chuckle. He certainly wasn’t wrong, Chrom had taken a particularly deep breath in there once and he’s still not certain that there isn’t nougat and caramel growing in his lungs or something. 

“I’m gonna head outside-” the shorter male mumbled. He didn’t even give Chrom a chance to respond or anything before he hightailed it out of the store. The Ylissean could see Grima sitting on the bench right outside when he peered outside. Chrom stayed in the store and got in line and picked up a few pieces of saltwater taffy — precisely no one in the world’s favorite treat — for himself (Later on, Grima would find the taffy in his coat pockets and scowl at him disapprovingly. “Even you!?” Chrom said, exasperated. “I don’t understand why no one likes this stuff. It’s good!” The look in his boyfriend’s eyes told Chrom that he was one pro-taffy sentence away from getting sent to a psych ward).

Chrom ordered with confidence, not looking at the menu even once. Ice cream. One scoop of mint chocolate, and one of vanilla, in a waffle bowl. Grima’s two favorite flavors (He dimly entertains the thought that no one teases Grima for liking mint ice cream. Is it more acceptable than saltwater taffy? Absolutely not in his eyes, but just barely in society’s view. Unfair). He had known the place for long, after all. Strange knowledge of it just sort of stayed with him, engraved as muscle memory.

After paying for the ice cream and taffy, Chrom walked outside and took a seat next to Grima. He didn’t miss the way his boyfriend’s eyes shone for a fraction of a second when he eyed the ice cream. The taller man chuckled and scooped a little bit of ice cream onto the spoon before placing the spoon right at Grima's lips. The latter seemed shocked for a moment before he parted his lips and let the spoon slide into his mouth. He closed his eyes as the cool flavor of mint chocolate ice cream curled around his tongue. He hadn't realized that he was leaning on Chrom until he had opened his eyes again. 

The shorter male glanced at the ice cream and back at Chrom expectantly. The Ylissean rolled his eyes and scooped up more of the sweet treat and held the spoon right in front of Grima's mouth. But right as Grima moved to chomp down on the spoon, Chrom swerved it out of the way and into his own mouth with a smirk and a knowing glance. 

"You can't have this all to yourself, Chrom chided gently as he shoveled a little more onto the plastic spoon, "sharing is caring, right?"

The Plegian scoffed and eyed the spoon. Chrom raised an eyebrow and held the spoon in front of Grima's mouth again. When the latter tried to bite down again, Chrom pulled it away and into his mouth again but this time Grima chased after the spoon, kissing Chrom aggressively but only because he wanted the ice cream. By the time they parted Chrom could only taste the vague whisper of vanilla and mint. If vanilla was a past tense word, that was what it would taste like. And Grima had the nerve to look all smug, too! No doubt he was feeling better if he was willing to pull a petty stunt like that.

“Greedy-” Chrom murmured. 

The Plegian snickered. “Maybe I wouldn’t be so greedy if you’d just give me what I want.” 

“And what’s that?”

“Another kiss.”

Chrom hardly had time to think before Grima kissed him again. Really, he  _ was _ willing to share the rest of the ice cream but… 

Sharing a kiss is nice too.

**Author's Note:**

> dear god was i on crack when i wrote this.


End file.
